Talk:Ashley Williams
What is the source of that e-mail quoted at length in the main article? I do not recall seeing it in the game. 23:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Ash and Shepard reminisce? "She is amazed that she and Shepard went to the same training facility and they can reminisce about getting yelled at by Gunnery Chief Ellison." Does this dialog actually happen in the game? If so, where exactly do you get this dialog? And do you have to have a specific pre-history? :When Ash asks why Shepard joined the Alliance, if Shepard says it was 'to see space', Ashley is reminded of her first trip to Titan and mentions her DI telling her off for goldbricking. If Shepard picks up on 'goldbricking', the commander remembers hearing that when Ellison thinks someone is shirking duty, and Ash can't believe she went to the same boot camp. I've had this dialogue with a female Shepard: a male might get a different response. --Tullis 22:30, 29 June 2008 (UTC) I think you can get it on any profile and I got it with the defult male Sherperd and the defult female Sheperd so thats what I think once I get my Xbox fixed I will find out.Troy 027 03:54, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Troy 027 Ash's sisters Do we want to do separate articles for Ash's sisters? We have enough for a decent article on Sarah (thanks to Ashley's loooong story and other bits) but, not sure about the others. Though I suppose we have an article for Shepard's mother and that's hardly any size. Thoughts? --Tullis 14:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, maybe do a general page for Ashley's sisters (if we have anything to write about any of them) and just add as we go along... --silverstrike 15:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::About all that's said about Abby and Lynn is that the former is a ren faire girl ("likes waving swords around" and wears "tops you have to tie yourself into") and the latter is a bit nervous. Stormwaltz 20:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Anti-xenophobia convincing? Huh. I think I just managed to convince Ash to be less xenophobic. Male Shephard, 10 Charm, after the discussion where she tells him about his grandfather, pick the option "The alliance is right". Almost makes me sorry she won't be seeing Ilos. Here,in Mass Effect wiki says interesting things about Kaiden and Ashley(about their false death on Virmire)...It says that BioWare provided Ashley/Kaiden does not die on Virmire....That´s good,isn´t??? :Well, hate to say it, but I have no clue what you are talking about, mostly as a result of the broken english. No idea what "false death" is being referred to (one of them DID die, nothing false about it), so I'm gonna take a stab at it. The only thing I can think of that comes close to what you are saying is that BioWare confirmed that Ashley and Kaiden do make appearances provided they did not die on Virmire. What that means is that only one of them will appear in each playthrough, as the other died in the previous game, but it is possible to see them both in the game, just on different playthroughs. Import a game where Ashley died on Virmire, and Kaidan appears, not Ashley. Import a game where Kaidan died on Virmire and you get Ashley. Pretty straightforward. SpartHawg948 22:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Why was this interesting tidbit removed? I added this (included below) but was removed by a later editor. It was an interesting tidbit referring to gaming culture. Care to elaborate why, seeing as - in comparison - Urdnot Wrex's trivia contained speculation and subjective statement such as "fan favorite", whereas this is fact? Liara's trivia section also contain trivia in similar nature to below: "When the player first meets Lorik Qui'in, upon inquiry of Matriarch Benezia and asking him if it was odd to see a matriarch, Lorik would comment that "An asari in a pinstriped suit set tongues wagging among the younger male employees..". If the player has Ashley in the squad at the time, she would interject with, "Young men have funny ideas of what asari are like. I blame the extranet. And computer games." We can have a "Quotes" section and place the her quote there, since we iare/i quoting things. It's really discouraging when the point of the wiki is for everyone to contribute, but for a contributor to have his contribution edited out wholesale. If I took time out of my life to write that, the least one could do is take the time to make a Quote section to place it. 208.120.25.229 9:39 PM, January 31st, 2010 (EST) :I would say it was probably removed because it's totally irrelevant... I mean sure, it's a cute punch line... It's just not relevant to her character and it doesn't tell us anything about what she's like. JakeARoonie 03:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. And while the info on Wrex has been documented in other locations (such as the Official XBox Magazine, where he was named best sidekick), the one-off line from Williams is just that. A one-off line. No more or less notable than any of the other one-off lines uttered by any of the other characters, and as pointed out above, not indicative of her character in any way. SpartHawg948 04:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ashley in Mass Effect 2 *SPOILERS* I have to say, it was a double-edged sword that Ashley, or any of the other romances from Mass Effect 1, had such a small role in Mass Effect 2. She was one of the characters I really dug into in ME1, and really fit as a good romance for the character role I chose for Shepard -- she was smart, tough, beautiful, cleverly flawed and stubborn, but had her heart in the right place; she just, for me, represented everything a woman should be. By the first scene of ME2, I had realized that I actually missed this girl, and I was excited to see how her and Shepard would reconnect after his resurrection. The subsequent confrontation in the Horizon colony left me a bit angry. At first, I thought, "Really? That's just it? Was this BioWare's way of just phasing the character out to clear the slate for new romances -- where's the depth in that?" I have faith that Drew Karpyshyn does better writing than that. I withdrew from having Shepard romance any of the other characters, not just out of spite, but because it seemed shallow of him -- none of them really fit the character role he played as a Paragon. Tali comes close, I love her character, but as a romance option it just didn't quite fit into place. They certainly made Miranda into eye candy, but I like to think of the Mass Effect series as a TV series or movie trilogy -- if I was watching it, what would I think of Shepard's character if he went after every piece of eye candy available? I try to keep him true to his character role... flaws make the character interesting, but having him stray into another romance just for shits and giggles didn't really make for a believable Paragon Shepard, or a likeable character. Then came the scene where Shepard smiles at Ashley's photo at the end -- what a rewarding scene that was -- and it put a lot of things into perspective for me. Mass Effect is all about making tough choices -- and some of these choices have unforseeable consequences. Some good, some bad, some niether. It's my belief -- or my hope, rather -- that there is a rewarding consequence for those who choose to stay faithful, or not, to the romance from ME1. Even if it makes Mass Effect 3 consist of the three disks, and takes much longer before release, I really hope that this is their intention. I can live without Ashley being a party member; what I really want is significantly more interaction, dialogue, development and depth between these characters that brings a believable sense of continuation, or closure, in their relationship. If that's what is to come in Mass Effect 3, I believe the interaction in ME2 is brilliant. I'm sure BioWare realizes that the interaction with ME1's romance in ME2 will leave many players wanting more, and they plan to reward them in ME3. Otherwise, shame on you BioWare, what a wonderful character to cut out of the cast. MerrellJ 15:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Note that the framed picture on the desk in your private quarters likely depends on your romance history in ME1. I personally had one of Liara, with whom I had developped a relationship in ME1.Celorilm 15:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Shortly after your encounter with Ashley on Horizon, she sends an email to you apologizing for the way she acted. She also tells you she doesn't want to lose you again in the email. She'll be back in ME3, The devs stated that the Romance is told accross the trilogy, so I'm sure good things are to come for those of us who stayed loyal to Ash. Lord Saren101 18:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) If you cheat on you Mass effect love interest with a new one, then youll probably be confronted over it in ME3. With that in mind, I have to say if you cheated on Ash with Jack, then you'll probably be in for the most awkward and potentially dangerous situation of the games. Both will gladly kill you if you piss them off enough. Something important to tell him? In the romance cutscene of Mass Effect 1, Ashley says that she has something important to tell Shepard, but tells him that he'll have to come back to her after surviving Illos to hear it. Is it ever discovered what she had to say? I believe she wanted to tell Shepard that she loved him, but decided to tease him for it. Still, I was curious if there was a confirmed answer on this. Obsessed? No... of course not... but Ashley is going to have my babies in ME3. *pause* Just don't tell my wife. MerrellJ 15:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I think what she wanted to tell him was indeed that she loved him. But Ashley being Ashley decided to tease. I think we may have to throw down my friend because Ashley is already pledged to me :P Lord Saren101 17:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ashley is all of a sudden a bugger-lover? (semi-spoilers) Sorry, Ashley-lovers, but did anyone else find it weird that the message in ME2 regarding her death quoted her as being all buddy-buddy with alien crewmembers? Ashley was a huge xenephobe- the evidence of her gladly going into battle alongside aliens is crap when she's already said she'd do that if that's what Shepard ordered. It's especially notable in my game where I played a girl who was all up on the blue chick, so I had to verbally backhand Ash a little extra. I can give some sympathy to Presley, since there's some actual evidence of his opinion changing (even if it does show Bioware whitewashing humans again). Ashley, though, was still a massive xenophobe in my game and I demanded she button her lip every time I spoke to her. Now all of a sudden she's lovingly remembered as a cool dude. I'm not happy with that. Revdrkevind 18:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Depending upon your interactions and conversation choices with Ash in ME 1, it was possible to turn her from Xenophobic, to very accepting and comfortable with the Alien races. So much to the point where if taken for the final mission she recommends you save the council.Lord Saren101 19:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Tennyson = Babylon 5 reference? Firstly, I apologize for making an edit before submitting this for discussion. If this proves problematic, I will undo the edit. I was just wondering, does anyone here think that Ashley's quoting of Tennyson may be a subtle nod to Babylon 5? I ask because Ulysses was recited twice in the show-- first in the very first episode, and again in episode 405, and both times by the commanding officer. Is this significant enough for inclusion, or should it be dropped? Some quick references: http://www.midwinter.com/lurk/guide/071.html http://www.midwinter.com/lurk/making/literary.html SuperLoNC 21:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Can you provide the context in which it was used? So far you've pointed out that it was used twice in B5, which, were some more similarities present, would merit inclusion, although you also pointed out that both times it was recited by the Commanding Officer (which actually differentiates the two, so not sure why it was mentioned). So basically, if you can provide contextual similarities then sure, it can be included. Also, wasn't it quoted three times in the series? I believe it was quoted twice in Season 1. SpartHawg948 23:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm all for including references, but I think Tennyson is more of a Tennyson reference. ;) For example if Rush Limbaugh recites Tennyson on his show and then I recite Tennyson later, it doesn't mean I'm making a reference to Limbaugh. Just means we're Tennyson fans. :P JakeARoonie 03:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ashley's eyes Am I the only one who thinks maybe Ash has lazy eye? Admittedly it would be a strange thing to include in a videogame, and all throughout ME1 I noticed how her eyes didn't seem to both aim in quite the same place...I thought it was a glitch, but no other characters seem to have that problem, and she does it again in ME2 (though more subtle). Insert joke about her aiming skills here. But really, just wondering if anyone else noticed this. JakeARoonie 16:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. It does seem her one eye is a little off. I noticed that too. It could be a glitch, but there wasn't enough time with her in ME2 to see if it continued into the sequel. An interesting thought, otherwise. 11:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's a glitch. Something like that would generally keep someone from being admitted into the military, and it would certianly prevent them from leading the exemplary career Chief Williams has led. SpartHawg948 19:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Edit of Ashley page. As I was half-way doing an edit of the article, I've noticed a large chunk of information - specifically under the personal file section - is rather out of place, only to realize after checking the history that the details is Bioware's official information. Having said that, I took the liberty to try and rewrite those details into the article proper (and placed any remaining information that don't belong anywhere under trivia) so as it would have a smoother flow and train of thought, but I'm not sure if anyone else would agree having official Bioware information being torn apart! It might be considered sacrilegious to some! LOL. Thus, I have not applied any changes to this page yet, instead, the edited article it in my sandbox, so I can get feedback on the proposed edit. The purpose of the edit is to ensure consistency of this article with other pages. It isn't perfect but at least I tried and hopefully the feedback will help improve things. The page can be found here. Thanks for the feedback. 11:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Ashley's Likeness? I forget which one, but in one of the "making of" videos for Mass Effect, I recall a segment where the character animators @ Bioware are talking about animating Ashely Williams. On the guy's desktop there was a picture of a woman, although it was only a 1 sec flash but I do remember that woman looked like Ashely Williams. So I'm gonna assume that Ashely's likeness is from somewhere? Does anyone know who Ashely William's face is based on? Ubcphysicsyangbo 05:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. The only ME character I recall being specifically modeled after an actual person is Liara T'Soni. And, given that it was a one-second flash which nobody mentioned even though a segment about animating Ashley Williams would have been the perfect time to do so, I see no need to assume that the person on the desktop was a model for Williams. It could have been the guys wife, or sweetheart, or sister. No need to jump to conclusions here. SpartHawg948 06:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah know I know what you mean, it may have even been just a photoshoped face or something, but I'm just wondering that's all. It would be cool if there was some chick that looked like Ashely though...Ubcphysicsyangbo 07:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ashley is voiced by Kimberly Brookes. And she kinda looks like her in real life. Go compare and judge- http://ui01.gamespot.com/1760/picture4a_2.png That's what I think anyways. Eddo36 04:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ashley's Military Vocational Code in ME2 She was B4 in ME1, when she was Gunnery Chief. Now she's Operations Chief in ME2, I'm sure her expertise increased as well. Can we make a note that her "B4" only applies to ME1 for all we know? Eddo36 04:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well we don't know if B4 is still her vocational code. We don't know the Alliance's naval vocational code system, so again we don't know and that is speculation. And yes I know how military vocational codes work, just as a note. Lancer1289 04:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes, I'm just saying that the Trivia section in this page says that her MVC is B4. I'm just wondering if a note should be made that it only applied to ME1. Eddo36 04:15, May 29, 2010 (UTC)